Green filter elements are filter elements comprised of flammable components allowing the filter elements to be disposable by incineration after use. Green filter elements do not contain metal components. Since by law, used lubricating oil from internal combustion engines is 100% recycled, it is also now becoming the practice to recycle lubricating oil filters by completely incinerating used filter elements including the oil trapped therein. Preferably, there is no waste other than ash. Consequently, filters such as cartride filters, now completely avoid metal components.
Cartride filters currently use an injected end cap to seal the ends of annular filter media and a felt gasket which is adhered to the end cap with adhesive. This is a two step process which results in increased cost due to extended production time, manual handling of filter elements and questionable seal quality. Since filter elements are produced by the millions, relatively slight reductions in cost per unit can result in substantial production savings which in turn further encourage the production of “green” filter elements, thus reducing the environmental burden of filter elements.